


I Was An Island

by livingdeadgirl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bilbo is a Sweetheart, Body Worship, Drunkenness, F/M, Female Thorin, Genderswap, Negative Body Image (Brief), Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingdeadgirl/pseuds/livingdeadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another normal day for Bilbo Baggins consort of Thorin Oakenshield. Keep his daughter from getting into too much trouble. Befriend the sister-in-law he's never met. And try and stop his drunkard of a wife from groping him where the guards can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was An Island

Bilbo watched with a smile as Thorin smacked her head against her little sister, their smiles wide and identical after being reunited after nearly a decade of separation.

On his lap their daughter Simia gave an excited wriggle as Kili pulled a face at the distracted Dwalin, who in a grump had taken away the bowl of chips the young prince and his brother had been enjoying, then used his less then noticeable stealth skills to take it back and stuff his face before getting clipped on the back of his head, all for Simia’s amusement.

He knew he and Simia would have to leave soon, she should have been in bed over two hours ago although she denied her tiredness with as much venom as her mother would, she had let out four yawns in under three minutes, light blue eyes glassy yet determined to prove her father wrong.

He watched his wife lead around her little sister, showing her the beauty of a place Dis was too young to remember from before they had to flee. This place was as new to the youngest daughter of Thrain as it was to her sons.

It was rare to see Thorin smile so much around the company, even Fili and Kili witnessed it less than Bilbo and Simia. She had confessed at the start of their marriage that she didn't find the separation between warrior and friend with the others easy, since the burden of leadership had been placed on her shoulders at such a young age she had had to put away the more mischievous side of her personality and be hard and cold when it came to companionship. Bilbo had managed to break through her indifference on their journey with his loyalty and devotion much different than a dwarfs would be to someone hardly known. And Simia, well Thorin and Simia where as close as a mother and daughter could be. When she had found herself pregnant Bilbo had caught her many times telling her growing belly tales in Khuzdul, and even now if Simia was having a bad dream only her amads deep voice could calm her.

He caught her eye as she grabbed Dis’s hand and started to lead her towards another trinket that had been lost for such a long time. She gave her husband a wide smile, flashing her sharp teeth and Bilbo felt his breath catch, she was beyond beautiful and he still found it hard to believe that she belonged to him as much as he belonged to her.

Simia’s head fell backwards onto his chest with a dull thump making him look down and see her half closed, glazed eyes. Pulling her up into his arms with a sigh he stood and bid goodnight to the company. Simia’s half hobbit nature stopped her from complaining yet it didn’t stop her pout that made her unfortunately look more like him than her mother.

Thorin let go of Dis long enough to tap her forehead against Simia’s and give her a quick kiss on her softly furred cheek telling her goodnight and to behave for her papa. Thorin then stood up slightly to kiss Bilbo deeply but a little more chastely than if their daughter was not in the middle of them, fussing slightly at being trapped in the middle of her parents, yet again.

Thorin’s meaty hand came up to run through Bilbo’s hair before finding the wedding braid she lovingly wove back in every morning, caressing the beads that claimed Bilbo to be the consort of Erebor and Thorin’s for eternity.

“I shall be home shortly, Ghivashel.” Whispered Thorin, the promise of _more_ in her tone and the darkening of her eyes. Bilbo’s throat went dry but he managed clear his mind of the wonderful images of naked Thorin for a moment.

“Nonsense Thorin. You have not seen your sister in such a long time, yet have seen me every day for the last seven years, and Simia will be asleep the second her head hits the pillow. Go, be sociable, drink and be merry for once.” He joked, smiling when her thick fingers pulled at his hair gently.

Stepping back after one last kiss, she headed back for her sister and placed her arms across her shoulders, already the drink she had been consuming since the early afternoon was effecting her as it was the others, and father and daughter exited with much noise and declarations of devotion. He carried the softly whining dwobbit away from the private party with a sigh, she had claimed to be wide awake through a wide, cracking yawn and proceeded to claim such until her eyes had finally closed an hour later.

 

0-0-0-0-0

 

It didn't take long before his eyes started crossing as he read the same line again and again. He had hoped to say awake long enough to welcome his wife to bed, but as the hours rolled by with no sign of his dwarf, the welcome of his pillow was too much to ignore. He was just too tired for reading now.

Simia had gone to sleep with a little bit of protest, the thought that there was another member to her already large family was too much for her to ignore. It was only with numerous promises to her that her aunt Dis would be more than happy to play with her the next day, and that wouldn't be possible if she didn't sleep now, that he finally got her to relent and close her eyes. Her dwarrow side was as stubborn as her mother unfortunately.

Putting his book of dwarven legends onto his bedside table after marking his page he blew out his candle that was nearly burnt down, leaving the one lit on Thorin’s side burning for her return, and closed his eyes.

He just felt sleep take over when the stone door to his and Thorin’s private quarters slammed open, making him jump up with a scream he would later claim to be a shout when Thorin teased. Luckily he didn't hear little Simia wake from her hard earned slumber, if their daughter had awoken Thorin would be sleeping on the lounge chair in their living area, queen or not.

Some part of him knew this would happen, Dis’s arrival yesterday had brought much delight to every dwarrow in the kingdom, especially her family. Yesterday was a time for mass celebration, tonight had been for the Durin’s alone. Bilbo had found a kindred spirit in Thorin’s little sister, though a warrior herself she understood the pain caused when those closest to her left with no promise to return. And Simia, still so small had adored the aunt she had never seen who looked so much like her amad but softer around the edges.

Tomorrow would be a day much like today, Simia running and Bilbo running to keep up. Thorin loved their daughter but queenly duties kept Bilbo alone during the day to keep her entertained and happy, he was running on such little energy he had been looking forward to a nice long sleep… until the door slammed open and a very drunk Thorin charged in with a wide grin, flashing predator teeth at Bilbo. Maybe he shouldn't have told her to be more sociable? Thorin drunk and merry was a dangerous combination for their furniture and his stamina.

“ _Ahh_ here is my glorious husband, running away from the party for our bed. You _-hick-_ you left before I had a chance to grope you properly!” Accused Thorin with wide icy blue eyes staring some place over Bilbo’s left shoulder and a large meaty finger pointing somewhere to his right.

Standing up quickly Bilbo ran to their living quarters on silent feet to close the door Thorin had left wide open as swiftly as possible, ignoring the grins the two guards outside had plastered on their faces, Thorin no doubt had been telling them how she was going in to ravish her husband… again.

He checked on the still sleeping Simia briefly, smiling at her as she hugged the soft woollen boar Bifur had made her a few months ago that she refused to be parted from, before making his way back to their bedroom.

The door clicked for him softly before he dared to turn around, last time Thorin was this drunk they lost two wardrobes and a bed in the destruction, but then again Simia was conceived that night so definitely not all bad.

Turning now he let out a sleepy chuckle as he watched Thorin trying to remove buckles and belts and chew through her vambraces with no success, her icy eyes watching Bilbo hungrily making his woolly head clear in an instant. Thorin was a very beautiful dwarf, even when blind drunk and trying to chew through leather.

“Would you like some help, darling?” Bilbo asked stepping closer letting another chuckle escape as Thorin’s buckles finally opened and fell to the floor along with the expensive cloth of her britches they were holding up. A muffled war cry in Khuzdul echoed around their bedroom before Thorin realised the mistake of having her britches around her ankles with boots still on.

A growl was all the warning Bilbo got before being squashed under 200 lbs of muscled half naked dwarf swearing a blue streak in Khuzdul while still trying to chew through leather quite valiantly. Bilbo was surprised none of Thorin’s lovely teeth hadn't chipped with the impact, and he would most definitely be bruised tomorrow with a heavy, drunk dwarf laying on top of him.

“ _Ughh_ you heavy lump get off me!” Squirmed Bilbo when the pressure became too much for his lungs and he started seeing black spots. Thorin looked at him a little cross eyed before simply smiling, spitting out the leather vambraces and started to chew on his pointed ear instead, earning a squeak from her husband before she stood up ungracefully to remove heavy boots and the britches tangled around them, throwing them to the corner of their room where they landed defeated on the mantelpiece.

“Come, come, _come_ my dear burglar, now is no time to lay on the _-hick-_ the floor you lazy thing. Up! All I've been thinking about tonight is _-hick-_ is having you beneath me calling _-hick-_ calling - _hick-_ calling my name as I ride you into a stupor... Now come here and remove this confounded thing!”

Standing up and managing to crack the kink in his back caused by Thorin’s stupendous half naked swan dive, he looked at the simple tunic adoring Thorin’s body that had managed to confuse his queen so.

Taking the few steps to her, he grabbed the bottom of the pale blue tunic that complimented Thorin’s eyes perfectly and pulled upwards, getting a hiccupped chuckle from the confines of the material then a whine as it got stuck on her large dwarfish head.

And then with a solid tug, there she was, his beautiful queen in all her naked glory. Throwing the tunic over his shoulder somewhere Bilbo stared his fill at his wife. She had no shame standing naked, drunk and clumsy in front of her hobbit, no longer the majestic, powerful ruler she was when in front of her people, just a wife in front of her husband.

Even before their marriage she had walked around naked not caring for Bilbo’s gaping mouth and itching fingers. She was beautiful, at least to him, as Balin had remarked once that she had always been self-conscious of her looks compared to her sister, who though the youngest of the three children Thrain sired had developed much quicker than her older sister. Dis’s beard was thick and the envy of most while Thorin had very few whiskers even at nearing seventy, much like her youngest nephew. She had been called too tall and too slender for true dwarfish beauty, even taunted for the long elegant _elvish_ nose she had finally grown into. Her body was simply a tool for such a long time, a means to bring her people back to glory, she walked around naked with the others when they bathed or tended wounds with the knowledge no dwarrow male would look at her as they looked at Dis.

She had never been courted, never had anyone show an interest except to see her as the mighty, majestic Thorin Oakenshield, leader of the exiled people of Erebor. She was proud of her history as one of the mightiest warriors her people had produced, she would be remembered for an age and beyond, the queen who won back her mountain from a fire drake with only twelve other dwarves and one gentle-hobbit, bringing honour back to her clan and people.

Their first night together had Bilbo truly concerned this wasn't what she wanted as she shied away from his touches and hid away what skin he revealed with her meaty paws. He had stopped when he saw her fear in what should be a happy occasion, they had been courting for a few months by now, and had confessed their love for each other, this was simply the natural next step. But then Balin’s words came back to him, of how she was teased since childhood for her less than dwarfish features, and her growled confirmation full of shame had made his blood boil in his veins.

When she had agreed to continue with a promise to him that he wouldn't like what was revealed, he had taken his time with her and showed her how much he desired her with his touch, then reduced her to a purring, wanton mess that had moaned loud and deep. She had been a quivering thing when he had finally found his own release, and had finally understood how her little hobbit lover desired her even if no dwarf would. She had held him close as they drifted off to sleep, her bigger frame protecting him throughout the night as she had every night since.

Years had passed since that night, but she still managed to enthral him without trying, all she had to do was smile and he would be on his knees begging for just one simple touch of her muscled, hairy flesh.

He was such a short and stout thing next to her, she stood nearly a foot taller than him, solid with muscle and strength, every inch the queen that was sung about across the campfires of Arda. Then next to her was him, small and more than soft, a delicate creature with his smooth face and delicate golden curls that where hard to braid for even the most skilled fingers.

He had grown stronger in the years since leaving Bag End on a fool’s errand, but never would he match up to her in muscle and height, neither of them could find it in themselves to really care.

Towering above him now she gave him a dopey smile before crashing their lips together in a wild kiss, teeth nipping and tongue searching as she pulled him backwards towards their bed. Releasing him momentarily so she could crawl into place, only managing to lose her balance once to land ungracefully face first into the furs, she turned around quickly and demanded his presence next to her with a growl that did things to his blood pressure.

Her hair was a riot around her head, thick salt and pepper strands that had become more salt in the last decade was up on end in the majority of places. Blotches of blush could be seen around the whirls of hair covering her chest and high on her cheekbones above the beard she had begun to grow out again now her time of mourning was over.

She was utterly beautiful, scars from working in a forge most her life littering her arms along with battle scars covering her from head to toe, a scar from the sword that almost stole her from him too soon at the battle of five armies just underneath her ribcage, and stretch marks on her stomach and hips from her time carrying Simia. The frown marks by her mouth and by her eyebrows had begun to fade, leaving the smallest hint of laughter lines in their place.

Pushing off his sleep britches he hurried towards her, burying his face in her neck as soon as he got balanced and bit a patch of skin that would be hidden by her hair tomorrow at court. Her deep chuckle resonated down to the pit of his stomach making him groan in response and move further down to nibble at a pebble hard nipple. Though more muscled and smaller then the hobbit lasses he had known in his youth, Bilbo was quiet in love with Thorin’s breasts, he was after all only male and his wife’s stronger, tougher, courser body had entranced him at first look.

Her right hand moved to grip one of the marble posts of their bed tightly, while the left moved to his hair, holding him in place and using her thumb on the point of his ear to make him gasp and bite down harder on her breast than he would usually. She let out a deep groan that spurred him on, switching and showing as much attention to one nipple as the other… until she groaned again, again, _again_ , getting deeper as she went, until he let out a deep sigh in response, full of frustration.

Looking up he was confronted with a lax mouthed, closed eye Thorin, who let out another groan, finally he recognised it as the snore it was.

“Of course.” He whispered, standing up from the bed and moving to her side, taking one of the thin leather straps he kept on his wrists for Simia’s hair and running his fingers through her riotous thick locks to pull it into a messy ponytail she would thank him for in the morning. Then turning he blew out the candle he had left burning for her, leaving the room in near darkness if not for the dying embers of their fire.

Crawling back into the bed he willed his flagging erection away with thoughts of what needed to be done in his garden tomorrow, and turned his back to his wife before shimmying backwards until he had collided with her front.

He didn’t take it as an insult whenever Thorin fell asleep on him, especially in these moments. If Bilbo was tired looking after a half dwarf, half hobbit child who seemed to have taken both of her parents more manic traits, it was nothing compared to how Thorin felt caring for an entire mountain and all who resided within. Other males probably wouldn’t stand for their women falling asleep before they got what they want, but Bilbo adored his wife and the thought that he had almost lost her before they had truly been given a chance made just lying next to her enough for him to be content. They had been through this many times over the years and he knew that once her hangover was over tomorrow as well as her queenly duties, he was hers for the night to do with as she pleased.

An automatic arm came forward and pulled him closer, her face snuffling into his golden curls before finding a comfortable spot and beginning her snoring once more with her husband used as a doll she refused to be parted with, much like their daughter and her woollen boar.

Tomorrow Simia would be up early, demanding to be taken to the new member of her family so she could be doted on, spoiled little thing that she is.

Thorin would be back to her stern, usual self, the playfulness she showed tonight in her drunken state all be forgotten from her memory if not her husbands.

Dis would take Simia with her as promised after she spent some time with the sons she hadn't seen in just under a decade.

And Bilbo would try to calm down Thorin’s roaring headache and temper with whatever she demanded to eat and drink, running his fingers through her hair like a reluctant feline and distracting her with kisses when the idiocies of the others became too much for her.

Bilbo let out a soft chuckle as he began to feel sleepy, his head woolly once again as Thorin’s snores began to lull him to sleep like a whispered song, her fingers rubbing against his soft belly, and soon enough his own snores accompanied Thorin’s in their quiet room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this simply because I've done a female Bilbo story and wanted to see if I could do female Thorin. I hope it isn't too ooc, like my other one I didn't want it to be simply Thorin or Bilbo with boobs, being a different gender comes with different mentalities, but I believe Bilbo would always be the more maternal of the two regardless of who birthed a child.  
> Thorin doesn't really look any different than Armitage, maybe a little softer around the hips from having a child but pretty much the same, its how I always see and write Dis anyway and lady Thorin wouldn't be any different.


End file.
